


Meant To Be

by Wordforword97



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cannibalism, College Student Will Graham, Confused Will Graham, Creepy, Doctor Hannibal, Empathy, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Possessive Hannibal, Swearing, Will Loves Hannibal, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordforword97/pseuds/Wordforword97
Summary: How can a boy resist good looks and charms? Did I mention he can cook? When Will is taken by Hannibal, can they teach each other love? That they are meant to be? Or will Hannibal just eat him?





	Meant To Be

    Hello everyone! New idea, I hope you will all like it? I do not own Hannibal or any character from the series. Warning: All mistakes are mine; m/m pairing/ swearing/ cannibalism/ confused Will/ dark Hannibal/ Murder Husbands/ alternate universe/ different meeting/ College Will/ Will figures it out/  
Part 1-Will  
      Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I am so fucking late! I knew I should have set my alarm for earlier. When I woke up this morning, I knew this day was doomed. First I woke up to my head pounding, nausea, and sweat. Second, I was at least twenty minutes late for school. Lastly, I just ran into some guy in a very nice suit. I opened my mouth to tell the motherfucker off when he spoke.  
      “Are you alright?” He asked. I looked at his suit, still not looking at his face, why should he worry about me? I ran into him.  
      “Yea, sorry about the suit,” I said and tried to stepped around him. I knew I couldn’t afford to pay him for it or even dry clean it. Half of the time I can barely feed myself. “Look man, I have class and I’m really late.” I said, and managed to step around him without looking at his face.  
      “That’s alright Mr…” He trailed off waiting for me to introduce myself.  
      “Will, my name is Will Graham.” I said glancing up. Wow… Nice face.  
      “Thank you Mr. Graham,” he said. Wait what.  
      “You complimented me.” He responds to the confused look I was giving him. Oh shit, I can’t believe I said that out loud. My face heated up, and I looked back down at his probably ruined plaid suit. It looked very nice on him. I started to fidget.  
      “Um, I really have to go to class,” I say to him. I hear ruffling of something, when suddenly a card is thrust into my vision.  
     “My card Will, I would really like to have you at my table sometime.” He said. I hesitantly took the card from him and looked at it. In nice cursive write was a name, number and address. Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Great a fucking doctor, why do I always seem to attract them? Because you’re running late shithead my mind supplied. I signed.  
     “Nice meeting you Doctor.” I say, and walk away. I don’t have to look back to feel his gaze burning though my shirt. I continue my fast pace until I reach my class. To my embarrassment, everyone looks at me as I enter and take my seat…which is in the front of class… I have to tell two people to move so I can sit. By the time I reach my seat, the whole class is giving me a funny look. I look down to make sure I have everything on, my luck, I wouldn’t have pants. As my eyes reach my crotch area, I realize that the coffee must have spilled on me as well. It looks like I peed myself. Fuck. Can this day get any worse?

    At the end of the day, my day had in fact gotten worse. I received my psychology test back which I had failed, I got teased for peeing myself by a few students, and my teacher asked me to leave for disrupting the learning environment. Well fuck them. I want to go home. I know at home my dogs are waiting for me, they will not make fun of me or tell me to leave. And there would be no rich guy’s suit to ruin. I chuckle at my joke, a couple people turn and stare at me as if I lost it right then and there. As I leave the school, I realize something very important. It is supposed to storm this afternoon. I have no car, and no umbrella, I do have a longer walk back to my house. Fuck. This day hates me. As I continue to walk for a few minutes, the wind picks up and it starts to sprinkle. A few more minutes and it’s raining pretty hard. I shiver, it’s cold too. The thunder crackles and I jump as a chill passes over me. I miss Florida. Pretty soon, it’s raining too hard to see and I have to stop. I look around at the houses; I really wish I was home. If I walk two more minutes I would reach the park, there I could sit down until the storm passes. I slowly make my way over there, stopping to wipe the rain from my face, the deed was done in vain since it was raining cats and dogs. When I finally reached the park, I sat down in the shadiest bench I could find, which was not much, the rain still poured on me. Shivering I closed my eyes, the rain stinging them. I felt my body shiver as the world slowly started to fade around me.  
…..  
      I don’t ever want to wake up. It’s so nice and warm. I bury my face farther into the bed. I could sleep forever. So comfy. I think. I lay there for a couple seconds before I realize something. I went to sleep on a park bench, not a bed. And this bed is way to conformable to be mine. I sit up quickly and look around. Don’t panic Will. The room is nice and cozy and not my own. The large bed took up most of the pace but the room was clean and neat and had a homey feel to it. I feel safe in here. I look down at the sheets, which felt like silk against my skin, and realized I was naked. I looked around the room confused. Why am I naked? Where am I? How did I get here? Where is here? A billion questions fired off in my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on one thing at a time. Like my bladder demanding to be let out. I wince, ouch. I really have to pee.  
      “The bathroom is through that door; a long finger points me in the direction of the second door in the room. I know that voice I head it once today; I follow the finger to its owner. Dr. Hannibal Lecter stands by the door, his face and body covered by the shadows in the room.


End file.
